


Mutually-Assured Destruction

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Consensual exploration, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gift for a friend, M/M, Masochism, Medic found someone to play with, NSFW, Sadism, Soldier got a surprise, bad military puns and metaphors, light sub soldier, that poorBLU will never be the same after seeing THAT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: [Gift for Sxpaiscia] Just another day on the Battlefield, another respawn imminent... and then Medic intervenes, in the most unlikely manner. It sets off a chain reaction that leads Soldier down a dark, twisting tunnel of self-exploration, and inflames a strange sense of passion deep within his heart. Who said an old war dog couldn't learn a few new tricks? [NSFW]
Relationships: Medic/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 9





	Mutually-Assured Destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sxpaiscia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpaiscia/gifts).



> This is a gift for a friend, please note I have never written anything of this nature (sadism/masochism) before and I TRIED.  
> Let me know your thoughts.

Blood-splatter highlighted the cruel curve of the man’s merciless grin; all too-sharp teeth and violent triumph that somehow enhanced the handsome face beneath. So vivid, so wild and ferocious… 

Eyes captivated on the sight below, legs treading nothing but air, Soldier hung silently above the void… utterly mesmerised. Lightning pulsed amongst ominous storm clouds in every direction; and the crack of thunder that followed was almost completely deafening, echoing violently within the confines of his battered helmet. 

No matter how often it occurred, Jane always found himself wondering at the surrealism of the moment, defying gravity the way he did; and yet… for all the world around him, Soldier found he just couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the serpentine grace and cruelty of the Medic. 

A fraction of a second was all he saw, suspended above the world in his arcing rocket jump, and yet it felt as if the whole universe had slowed to a stop. The sprawling chaos of Badwater Basin seemed a tableau frozen in time; bullets pausing before they struck their targets, explosives halted mid-detonation, the frantic and ferocious expressions of mercenaries as they fought hand-to-hand… 

Demoman was lashing out with the Eyelander at an upstart BLU Engineer, who had snuck onto the nearby roof in all likelihood to throw down a sentry and secure the next point for his team. Jane had been on his way to support Tavish, the ground disappearing in an exhilarating explosion of sound and fury, when this strangely crystalline moment of stillness had come upon the military mercenary. 

Somewhere just behind, out of the corner of his eye, Jane could make out the airborne figure of his team’s Sniper, blasted from a window by one of the offence class no doubt. It would be hilarious, if it didn’t mean that some BLU bastard was setting up in a good spot to lob grenades, rockets or exploding flare gun pellets down on the defending REDs.  _ That’d have to be dealt with when he landed _ , Jane realised, or they’d lose the tactical advantage here.

  
  


By the hotly contested payload, bullets seemed to fill the air like fog as the Heavies faced off against one another; their expressions mirrored, bloodlust and determination to remove the other man from all existence. Medigun rays of red and blue swirled about the respective mountainous mercenaries, healing injuries as swiftly as they were obtained; sputtering and dying like dissipating mist as the medical men were attacked.

BLU Medic had fallen to one knee, mouth open in a cry that was lost in the thunder, as RED Spy slit his throat with the inhumane precision he’d honed from years of espionage and covert assassination. The BLU Scout coming to his Medic’s aid was halfway to the ground, eyes blank as a bullethole erupted in his forehead; set to land on the slowly vanishing corpse of RED’s Pyro, who’d been a tad too eager to rush in without backup, mere moments before.

  
  


But the one who drew his gaze was the RED Medic, as violent as he was charming, and born to wear blood-spatter. Almost artistically, the physician had plunged his ubersaw straight through the now-concave chest of the opposing team’s own Spy, whose expression was shocked, to say the least. Perhaps the BLU fool had thought his careful fancy footsteps masked by the deafening downpour, the roar of bullets, and the rumbling thunder above?

Invested in the battlefield and hip-deep in bodies, almost nothing could sneak up on the Medic; and sometimes for a good hour after battle, which often meant it was a good idea to steer clear of the slightly twitchy medical menace until the adrenaline rush had subsided.

Unless you felt the need to go in for a surprise radical dissection… in which case, by all means, go ahead and tap Medic on the shoulder without a vocal warning about your intentions. What’s the worst that could happen?

Soldier snorted, somewhat amused by the thought of how the lesson had been learned the hard way by more than one merc on base, and then stiffened; more than a little surprised at the sudden pulse of heat that ran the length of his spine. How it curled tightly in his groin, if only for the briefest moment. And yet…

He shook his head at the oddly alluring daydream of cold steel parting his flesh, the idea of hot blood pooling down his thighs and mingling with-... ah, well, _ no time to drift to thoughts of peacetime soldier, we’ve got a war to win! _

Jane bit his lip to pull back to the here and now, more than a little uncertain as to whether he really wanted to delve too deeply into… well, whatever in the seven hells that pang of lust had been about just now. Probably just the bloodlust getting confused and taking a left when it should have gone right, or something.  _ That was just one of those things that happened, right?  _

Jane didn’t really have a chance to linger on that.

As if someone had snapped their fingers and broken the spell, the world came alive again beneath him; the whine of machine guns, the roar of explosives, the screeching of a frantically-pushed payload, the screams of the burning, the gurgles of the dying, and the delighted cries of the victors. Muffling it all, the screech of wind as it rushed past, gravity catching hold of the Soldier by his boots; hurling him rapidly towards the rooftop at a speed any normal man was unlikely to survive impact. 

Perhaps not the sharpest mercenary in the RED Shed, Soldier was still a professional with an innate form of physical intelligence; as the roof rose to meet him, and a small half-formed minisentry started spitting bullets in his direction, Jane tensed into a crouch. 

Unyielding concrete hit back just as hard as Soldier landed, a sickening crunching sound running the length of his right ankle along with a flash of white-hot pain. He hit the ground and rolled, dodging a sticky bomb detonating right atop the pesky minisentry, and sending the Engineer slamming back into the shipping crate. Demo’s delighted cry cuts off with a splutter, the explosives expert gagging and swearing as the jarate seeps into his uniform.

“Get down!” Jane yells, rolling forwards with all the grace one can whilst cradling a rocket launcher, and hurls himself behind the shipping crate. Such a paltry barrier when that cowardly bastard sniper had the machina out; damn thing could just about shoot through Saxton Hale himself…

There’s a thundering crack, a thud, and some smug australian drawl carried on the wind. Pressed against the crate as he is, Soldier hears when the BLU Engineer struggles upright to wheeze, “Thanks, Pardner!” to his ally. The Heavies are no longer firing below, so clearly a victor had been determined; Jane had to hope it was his team of all-American men and their superior might.

Limping, the BLU shambled towards the hovering ammunitions pack to the left of the building. With his back to the crate, Solly stared over his right shoulder in almost complete and utter disbelief… had the enemy texan forgotten the RED was still here? 

A cruel, delighted grin formed on Jane’s face; hands unconsciously gripping the handles of his rocket launcher in excited anticipation. Ignoring the pangs from his ankle, he tilts rapidly and fires rockets wildly at his target with a wordless warcry that thundered in the empty air between the two men trapped in this mad tableau of battle.

At the last second, the BLU turned to face his death with a shocked expression; eyes wide behind those ever-present goggles. In a heartbeat, all that had once been a living being exploded outward in a cloud of blood, viscera and giblets. Soldier found the feeling of it coating his skin simply intoxicating…

Overconfident, Jane reloaded the launcher as he strode to the fore of the roof and glanced down; noting that the BLUs had used the rooftop battle to their advantage, for the damnable payload was already halfway to the next point. How had he missed the God Voice Lady announcing that? 

Swearing under his breath, it’s already a fraction of a second too late as he notices the blue dot wavering slowly up his torso towards the centre of his chest. Jane throws himself left, aiming to get out of the sniper’s sights.

Another thundering crack that splits the air, marred only by an angry metal clank that doesn’t seem to fit, and a “ _ Bonk! Take that ya dumbass! _ ” that makes sense of the whole mess. BLU Sniper’s body, bashed and bloody, falls from a nearby window as the bullet rips through Jane’s right side like a bushfire through dry scrub. Devastating, blinding, excruciating… and yet, exhilarating too.

With a clatter, his beloved rocket launcher slams to the ground and fires into the distance, as Solly falls to his knees and curls inward around his battered body. The pulsing pain seems to spread, and it reminds him of the time he was  _ briefly _ impaled by the Headless Horseman last halloween; to be fair it wasn’t like the giant pumpkin could predict a human would launch himself through the air and right onto the top of his axe. It was just one of those things, like how rainbows came after rain or how teleporting bread made monsters that tasted great. 

Side blazing, Solly took a deep breath… then another. Pushing upright slowly against the weight of the world, against the way his injured side pulled him down with a gravity all of its own, beckoning to lay still and silent until the world faded out into a secure oblivion. 

No. Not today, mister! He was a citizen of the united goddamn states, and he wouldn’t listen to no commie injury no matter how tempting it sounded! He bled red, white and blue dammnit, and until the other two colours started to stain the tattered military apparel, Jane was going to ignore the weak red agenda that had invaded his body. 

“ _ Get up you lily-livered coward… _ ” he hisses at himself, shoving upright with a grunt of pure effort and the remnants of his dwindling strength. The hot shards of pain were starting to feel more…  _ cold _ , which honestly probably wasn’t great on account of that not being how it usually felt when he wasn’t shot. Or something. Jane felt his brain trying very hard to put words in the marching order place standings that they were supposed to… supposed to… uh… go… but they weren’t... standing in formation right. Not in the right-... the right-…

He lurched forwards, aiming for the bright blue glow of the mini health pack just before him, the only speck of the real world he could comprehend right now; as the rest started to fade. Had there always been this much blood in his pants? Was  _ this _ the dreaded red tide that he feared would take them all? That tempted people once a month and made many true Americans feel ill for up to seven days at a time?

_Medic really should have made a few clarifications when he’d tried to explain the difference between communist agendas and periods_ , despite the shared nomenclature, during that impromptu infirmary lecture last month… it had been one very confusing tactical briefing. 

Soldier’s mind dithered in vague recent memories, distracting itself from the effort of crawling towards the medipack. It hovered like a tiny angel, beckoning Jane to just move a few more steps, then he would be able to go and enact revenge on that no-good BLU sharpshooter. A cruel grin half-forms on Solly’s face as the man’s imagination ran wild with delightful sights of giblets spraying in all directions, and the shocked expression on that damn blu kangaroo’s face when Jane backstabbed him with the shovel.

“I’ll be takin’ that, boyo…” chimes a far too delighted scottish accent, as a hand snags the pack from Jane’s line of sight. “But just to show ye there’s no hard feelings, I’m gonnae give ye something just as good!” 

Something clicks in Jane’s mind, and suddenly Solly is filled with fury at his own negligence; he’d failed to do a tactical sweep of the area before committing troops to this desperate plan. He’d missed the biggest threat on the board. 

With a strange fwoot-fwoot sound, something the size of one of Scout’s baseballs lands just in front of Jane’s outstretched hand; which he snatches back as quickly as he can as recognition flares to the forefront of his dazed mind. Too late, however, to cling to the flat concrete of the roof as the stickies are detonated and once more, gravity loses claim of the military man in a rush of fire and acrid smoke.

Arcing through the sky in a hollow parody of the previous flight, Solly can do nothing but stare up at the sky once more; watching the pelting rain thicken, the clouds jostling for position, and the lightning illuminate shapes hidden in the depths of the storm. If he’s lucky, the thick mud below might just cushion his fall…

Faintly, he hears a ka-shh-chunk over the relentless downpour, and something drives home into the flesh above his spine. Sharp, sudden and almost lost in the radiating cold from his side… the new sensation is nothing more than an irritating mozzie bite. Yet, after a split second, as the ground readies itself to catch the Soldier in rain-slickened hands, the pinprick discomfort seems to dissolve. Something warm and tingly spreading out in little pulsing waves, reawakening and soothing nerves as it centres on the bullet wound.

Rivulets of blood slow as the injury crusts over, a fragile patch that should at least hold until he strikes earth again. Not enough to heal the damn thing properly though; the doc must be up to his eyeballs in BLUs right now, if he’s using the crusader’s crossbow. Blinking rain out of his eyes, some flare of cognition seems to snap him back to the here and now once more; Jane flails slightly in the air as it rushes past, suddenly realising that from his perspective, it felt like he’d been falling forever… but that couldn’t be right. Could it? 

Air whooshed out of his lungs in sharp surprise as his back collided with the ground, bruising what flesh it did not immediately envelop within a cradle of bloody muck. The rain slick surface was just soft enough that his bones did not bend, break or otherwise rattle right out of his body. _ Must be a good day,  _ Jane found himself thinking, when his mind stopped pinging off the inner confines of his skull. 

Helmet obscuring his eyes, Jane valiantly fought to sit upright despite what felt like a thousand tiny hands latching hold of his heavy, sodden uniform. Gentle suction trying to coerce him to laying back down, resting a moment… and succumbing to the muddy depths, to become one with the earth once more.

Soldier startled as someone rapped their knuckles against the metallic bowl of the helmet, sending a faint ringing through his skull; and he managed to free a hand long enough to shove it up to sight the visitor. Chilly rainwater spilled off the back of the helmet, right into the small gap between the sodden collar of Jane’s coat and the neck within. He shuddered at the unexpected deluge, peering in some confusion at the silhouette leaning over him; brain rapidly trying to think of who it could be and any subtle little things about that person that the traitorous BLU spy had yet to master. 

Lightning splits the sky above, illuminating the other mercenary almost over-dramatically, and highlighting the sharp edges to that familiar, gore-streaked face. Jane’s heart leaps inside his chest at the unearthly vision… and not just because of the uber implant, he’s pretty sure that weird mildly-evil doohickey stopped trying to escape his insides a year ago...

“Are you still in charge of your mental faculties, mein freund?” Medic queries, proffering a gloved hand to assist the fellow RED from the mire. Jane clasps it firmly, dumbstruck and slightly aroused as he feels the easy way that the medical mercenary’s muscles pull him to his feet once more. A flush lights his cheeks as Medic’s keen gaze seems to dissect Solly where he stood, lingering here and there.

_ Of course it wasn’t what he hoped. Couldn’t be, _ Jane scolded himself in some dark pit of shame buried deep within his own mind. Though… it was somewhat hard to ignore the way the other man’s hand slid about his waist, fingers gently probing up his spine to-...  _ wait a minut _ e!

Jane’s teeth clenched into a snarl as his fist swung around in an instinctive arc, aiming to knock to the mask of this not-so-subtle BLU, and paused in surprise as Medic ducked, laughing. It was more of a hooting, really, as if the very idea he’d been mistaken as a Spy was absolutely hilarious to him. 

“Settle, Soldier, I was merely looking to see if the dart had come free before you hit the ground… but it seems you were not so fortunate.” Medic explains, hand returning to its exploration along the other man’s spine and pausing at what felt to be a strange protrusion. “ _ Ach, of course _ …” Medic heaved a long, mildly amused sigh. “Only  _ you _ , Herr Soldier,  _ only you could manage such a feat… _ ”

Slightly lost, and possibly concussed, Jane frowns at the doctor in hopes an answer would be proffered. In response, the German kneels and reaches past Jane’s knees to snatch at something almost lost in the mud beyond; Jane fervently hoped that the Medic could not sense what the heat of his too-close body was doing to the military man. The bodyheat that echoed between the physician’s head and his crotch, despite how saturated the pair were, was causing some parts of the Soldier to try to salute their superior officer.

“ _ This _ ,” Medic explains as he straightens, showing off a small battered crossbow bolt, and displaying the obviously missing inch of wicked metal at the tip. “This would be what I was worried about… you seem to have some of the needle buried in your back. It might need some of Engineer’s pliers to remove… or perhaps just a quick slice with the bonesaw, and a nice little kiss to the site of the boo-boo, ja?” The man’s lips quirked into a trademark grin, a little joke with shades of malice layered over the top; advising to all who saw it that the second option was very much preferred. 

When Medic’s glove-encased fingers graze the embedded point, a sharp shock lances through Jane’s body and he jerks involuntarily; the sudden pain making his shoulders tense, breathing stutter and groin pulse with an unexpected heat. The sound that escapes his lips is not one he is overly proud of, but the soft gasp is almost completely subsumed in the torrential rain thundering down about them, for which he is immensely grateful. 

Something predatory flashes in the Medic’s eyes then as, with a slow and deliberate care, he repeats the motion, pressing the sharp implement inward slightly. Expression rapt and exhilarated as Jane arches away from the sensation, inadvertently pressing closer to Medic, and his pulse races at the strange pain-pleasure of the whole situation. 

“ _ An unexpected result… _ ” Medic murmurs to himself, cold cheeks showing spots of colour as heat begins to rise in the weary physician’s body. Fingers stroking along the carotid pulse of Solly’s throat, a hint too hard, reminding them both how easily Medic could kill the other man with but a well-timed jab to the right place. 

One would think this thought generally did not bring the threatened person to half-mast… and yet…

“H-hah…” the stuttered gasp escapes again, and Soldier balls his fists to forestall the desire to slap his hands over his mouth, a physical prison for any further little noises that might embarrass him further. His cheeks flamed in uncertain emotions; his crotch trying to send a very specific set of orders to Head Command, and his brain trying desperately to shoot the messengers before it riled up the troops too far to retreat from this situation.

Medic’s eyes were wide, pupils dilated behind the rain-slick glasses, drinking in the sight of Soldier. The physician leaned forward, slipping a thigh between Soldier’s own and pressing a faint but insistent heat against the muscular military man; an answering arousal to a question not dared asked aloud.

“It seems that you are as… fascinated… by the limitations of the human form as I, Herr Soldier.” Medic says, tactfully, a hand toying gently with the metallic barb to send little sparks of pain buzzing through Soldier’s body. A soft huff of delight filled the space between them as the physician slowly ground against Jane’s body, experimental in the movement, and teasing at the Soldier’s own hardening length through their sodden layers of clothing. 

Wonderful, but not nearly enough. Too many layers of cold, heavy, battle-stained attire between them… but it wasn’t as if they could strip down mid-map for some sort of maddened bloodlust-laden tryst. 

Medic’s eyes flicked left, then right, ascertaining if they were indeed alone. It seemed so, as the weapon-fire, shouts and screams seemed distant somehow; perhaps closing in on the final point. If they were missed by either team, no one had come searching… for now.

Grasping the Soldier’s lapels in tight fists, Medic forced the man off balance and shoved him back against the too-solid bulk of the nearby building. The rolling door was sealed to them at this time, and Jane grunted as his injuries protested the rough treatment; even as his body sang for more, tingling in the strangest way. He was too old to be discovering new kinks, wasn’t he?

Medic gave him no time to think, no room for breath as he crashed their mouths together in a violent clash that was passion and ferocity bound as one. Teeth clacked, lips began to bleed, hands grabbed at whatever could be reached in this limited space, and the endless rain poured down as the world shuddered about them.

  
  


They failed to notice the interloper. Bounding from spawn, the Scout rounds the corner by the payload ramp and points a glowing weapon their way, only to screech to a halt.

“ _Aw yeah, you better beg for ya lives, I’m gonna-..._ ” there’s a brief pause as the BLU’s brain tries to delete what his eyeballs were taking in against his will. “Uh, alright then, so I’m gonna leave you grandpas doin’... whatever the hell that is, and I’m gonna go _kill my damn self_ cause I didn’t need to know old people got horny.” 

With a hastily cleared throat, the BLU dashes away to find someone else to waste during the humiliation round, trying desperately to think about literally anything but the two REDs trying to eat one another or whatever the freakin’ hell that was. Old people weren’t supposed to do that stuff!

  
  


Pulling back, panting, Jane frowned. “Did you hear something, Doc?” 

“Nein… probably just the storm, Herr Soldier. Now, where were we?” replied the physician, talented hands sliding up under the military man’s coat and visibly delighting in the way Jane shuddered. Caught between the gentle yet alien sensation of lukewarm gloves on his flesh, and the sudden flare of remembered discomfort from the barely crusted-over bullet wound.

“Oooh, it seems you had a guest for a moment. It passed through quite quickly without doing anything more than superficial damage…” Medic assessed clinically, though in a husky, low tone that made Jane all the more aware of the burgeoning erection pressing insistently against his own. “May I…?”

Jane covered the doctor’s hand with his own, through the coat, grinning. “Who am I to countermand a superior officer’s request?” 

Peeling away the sodden coat with clinical precision despite the thrumming urgency in his veins, Medic revealed the wound with a tight little inhale of utter delight. Garish, angry purple-blue blotches spiraled out like flower petals about the blood-encrusted bullet hole; the skin hot and sensitive in opposition to the cool, rainslick skin about it.

The doctor could not help himself, sinking to his knees to admire the injury; sharp eyes missing nothing, even in the gloom of the storm. Hands magnetised to the chill flesh of his teammate, probing ever so gently around the edges for the sheer thrill of Jane’s shuddering hisses; and the way the man’s tented cock twitched ever so slightly each time Medic dared trace the outline. 

“ _ Doc…? _ ” Jane whispers, voice full of wanting and confusion, as if unsure of what he was trying to ask. His chest laboured as the man’s breathing increased, eyes fixated on Medic from under his helm, fists clenching and unclenching in a desperate need to do… something. Anything. Jane isn’t even sure, but he _ wanted _ it so very badly.

The next word dies in his throat, a small choking gasp as Medic’s lips press a chaste kiss to the angry bruised flesh; his knees buckle slightly, uncertain of the signals being sent from Head Command. And when the doctor began to lave the area with his hot, wet tongue? 

Only the very pointed grip on his hips, pressing Jane firmly back against the roller door,kept him upright at that point. With a hot swirl of the man’s tongue, Jane felt the pain surge and he thrust forwards desperately, as Medic teased the bullet wound itself until the soldier could barely breathe.

“D… Doc…” he gasped, barely able to bring a coherent thought together in this world where sound and sight had been replaced solely with sensation. With the sodden silky threads of Medic’s hair in his fist, and the bracing hand on the door behind him, the only anchors.

“Please…” he asks, trying to muster some sense of control over his own body, and failing miserably. This was like nothing he’d ever done before… almost completely unbelievable, if he was honest; and that was saying something, considering the strange things Merasmus had always thought of as normal foreplay…

_ “Shh, my gute boy _ …” Medic soothes, whispering to the wound directly as he reaches up to unbuckle the slippery leather belt; dexterously it falls away, the zipper ludicrously loud in the little bubble of time the pair were trapped within. In one sharp motion, Medic frees Jane’s heavy, engorged member, briefly admiring how the needy appendage seemed to reach for him; and in the next second, he turned sharp teeth to the man’s tender abdominal flesh and bit down. 

Jane keened, agony warring with ecstasy within his too-human form, knees shuddering from the effort of remaining upright as the sharp bite abated. Replaced with soothing licks, gentle kisses, the ghost of hot breath on his weeping member as it ground against Medic’s shoulder. Even the icy raindrops, the chill whipping winds and the fact they were both sinking about half a foot into the mud of the map, could not dissuade his arousal.

Medic’s eyes sparkled with a cruel mischief as the German flicked across the military man’s quivering form, a ruthless assessment of the ‘patient’ identified that Jane was quite prepared for the next stage of this particular treatment. The ragged, undone breaths that made perfectly sculpted pectorals shudder; the hot, almost fever-bright flush across Jane’s pale cheeks as he stared down in disbelief. The way the man twitched, gasped and pleaded with Medic at the mere suggestion that the doctor might touch him… to heal or harm him, it did not seem to matter. 

Jane was a parched oasis, desperate to drink in whatever physical touch he could receive, and Medic was inclined to oblige. His own need to explore, to rend and break, to burn and bite, to bend the human body to the very limits before wrenching it back from the brink…

Medic lets out a stilted moan at the very idea, at the intimacy of this moment, being allowed to be so close to another human being; one who seemed willing to let the doctor push and pull, bite and tear, kiss and comfort until the lines blurred. 

The mud squelched as his knees sank deep below the surface, but it was of little consequence; for Jane was slowly losing his boots to the ankle in this mire, and therefore neither were at a disadvantage in their positions. Medic took the throbbing shaft into a gloved hand, toying at the tip slightly, tugging at the foreskin so that cold drops of rain struck the sensitive half-hidden flesh therein. Jane was trembling from the new sensation, from the tension of everything that had come before, and the promise of more to come… hopefully before he did.

The wet heat of the German’s tongue as it trailed from base to tip nearly undid Jane, a sudden flare of warmth in this cold world seemed to narrow his entire experience of the world down to the sensation of one man’s mouth, his hands, his tongue… oh stars and stripes,  _ his tongue _ ! Gritting his teeth against the pulsing of pleasure building in his abdomen, Jane grunted, fists clenched as another daring stripe trailed up his shaft. 

Teeth scraped, none-too-gently, the very same trail and ended by carefully tugging the foreskin there. Jane let out a sharp cry at the sensation of an incisor pressing against his glans; like a sunburst of pain as the pressure increased… and then gone again, the pain snuffed out like a candle, leaving only a tingling thrill. 

A hand expertly cupped the military man’s tight balls, heavy and engorged with need, rolling them before squeezing a fraction too tightly. A stuttered scream seemed to die in Jane’s throat, cock reacting where words failed, dribbling a steady pool of thick precum down Medic’s face. As a reward, Medic turned his face to take the head into his own mouth, swirling a tongue about the glans and squeezing the military man’s balls tighter this time; enjoying the sudden rush of precum as it flooded his mouth, spilling out lewdly to coat his chin. 

Pulling back, Medic appraised the other as he returned a free hand to the Soldier’s damaged side and pressed gently. Jane’s knees bent for a fraction of a second, and the man’s desperate member nearly slapped him in the face with the enthusiasm it returned. A wide, feral grin of delight split across the German’s expression, knowing that he had found what he searched for, and already formulating a plan as to how far this encounter could go.

Between his thighs, meticulously extricated from its own fabric prison, the Doctor’s cock lay swollen and heavy; fully aroused, yet patient as the man to whom it was attached, waiting for the moment it would be able to release the thundering tide of heat building within the German. Medic could sense they were both close, in this strange little world they had created, his mind whirling at the possibilities… knowing that this had to end well, or there may never be another opportunity such as this.

Cruelly, he gripped the base of Soldier’s cock tightly, forestalling the man’s attempts to thrust desperately into Medic’s hand. “Do you want me to let you come, you filthy degenerate? What makes you think you have earned the right, you filthy degenerate creature? Look at you, drooling as much as your cock… and for what? So I might bite you again? Mark you? Tell the world you belong to me, and me alone?” Medic said derisively, in a tone he had perfected for just such a time as this; for people like Soldier, who did not realise their place, and how they would love to serve.

“You should be ashamed… look at how your cock jumps as I belittle you!” Medic laughs, slightly higher than he would have liked, but his own need was growing more insistent by the second. He did not sigh aloud, as Jane seemed to shudder, flush deeper as he spread his thighs a mite further apart in silent request.

“Please Doc, I-... I’m not sure what you want me to say…” Jane responded. Understandably a little confused, but so conditioned to listening for the commanding officer’s voice giving orders, his body seemed to understand what was at play.

“Oh my good little Soldier, you will say nothing…” Medic explained, taking pity and releasing the throbbing erection, teasing it with his tongue as he added, “You will scream like the whore you are when I make you climax, and you will be punished if you disobey. Is that understood… private?”

“Y… YES SIR!” Jane gasped out, the twin sensations of Medic’s mouth bobbing along the length of his cock, taking it further with every calculated movement, and the insistent press of Medic’s gloved hand as it clamped ever tighter about his injured side, were making his head spin. He felt like a young man with his first lover, a hair’s trigger off making a damn fool of himself… but he couldn’t help it, it was almost completely overwhelming. Only Medic’s words echoing in his brain seemed to hold him to this moment of time.

He wouldn’t disobey a superior officer, after all.

Medic’s free hand held his other side in place, stopping his ability to thrust recklessly into the hot, wet, velvety heat. Giving the medical man leverage to use his teeth on every alternate stroke, a sharp suggestion of a scrape that kept Jane right on the edge and holding the frontlines until the order to charge was given. 

Glancing down at the Doctor on his knees, head bobbing languidly despite the tightly fisted handfuls of silken black hair in Jane’s fists, and the sight of the man’s own desperate shaft standing to attention and twitching with anticipation… it seems to push at the last vestiges of Jane’s restraint. His mouth seems dry, despite the rain, and his request burbles out as a croak of almost-english.

Viciously, Medic hums an affirmation around his enveloped cock and tightens his grasp on the man’s injured side. As Jane can feel the tingling of pleasure filling every corner of his being with anticipation, and the afterschoes of pain as Medic ground his thumb harder against the wounded flesh, Soldier can barely hold on. 

Medic’s sinful mouth enveloped him to the base so ludicrously eagerly on every bob of the man’s head, pace increasing as the intensity began to increase to an almost painful level, until Jane could barely put enough willpower together to breathe. The hot, talented tongue laved and swirled, teased and caressed within Medic’s mouth; this was a man who could put a cherry stem in his mouth and spit out a double fisherman’s knot. 

The beautiful, evil bastard! 

The sensation building within, pooling in his abdomen and firing all of his nerves in the best way, seemed to teeter on a knife’s edge. As if waiting for something… _more_.

Jane had almost a split-second to try and comprehend the matter as two very important things happened simultaneously; as Jane’s balls pulled up tight in anticipation, Medic allowed the girthy cock to slip into his throat to the hilt, and the German’s thumb pressed sharply against the barely-healed bullet wound, breaking the seal. 

A sudden sharp pain as Medic’s thumb pressed deep into the wound, tangled up in the sensation of Medic’s throat suddenly swallowing hard around his cock sent Jane hurtling over the edge and straight into a powerful orgasm. The likes of which he could hardly recalling having before.

His cock pulsed desperately, hips thrusting as best they could against the pleasure-pain of Medic’s restraining hands; coating the insides of the German’s throat with the thick, white pleasure of this release. Jane felt like his entire world was centred on the tight heat of Medic’s mouth, and the raging fire in his side, the two sensations clashing and overlapping like a cross-tide on the beach. He felt like he had no idea how to come down from this; his climax seemed endless, in a dizzying and slightly frightening way… 

His fists clenched tighter in Medic’s hair, gasping at the intensity of his release, and wanting something solid. The mouth around his cock began to recede, with a deep moan that seemed to run up the length of Jane’s shaft and right up his spine.

The spent member fell free from Medic’s swollen lips with a wet plop, cum spilling out after its egress and running down the other man’s chin as he gasped for breath; a couple of sticky tendrils connected cock and lips for a split-second, before snapping. If Medic looked that dishevelled, then how bad did Jane appear?

His thoughts short-circuited as he noticed the stark white streaks and flecks of come covering the mud between them, some coating Medic’s own thighs and Soldier’s pants from the sheer force of the German’s own orgasm. Jane couldn’t help but feel a little guilty, and slightly put-out, that he had not been able to return the favour…

With legs that shook a little more than Medic would like to admit, the man stood up and made a perfunctory swipe at the mud coating his legs. His spent cock just hanging there, as if forgotten, until Medic’s attention was drawn to it by Jane’s gaze. 

“Ah, excuse my manners…” Medic muttered, tucking himself away and refastening his trousers. “Would you like some help as well, Herr Soldier?”

Without waiting for a response, Medic very carefully assisted the other back into his attire and even redid the man’s belt; seeing Jane had been a little overwhelmed by the experience. The German was frowning, however, at the persistent trickle of blood leaking down Soldier’s side from the wound; delighting in it on a certain level, but equally perturbed by harming a patient to this extent when the Medigun was out of commission.

The healing apparatus was approximately ten feet away and sparking fiercely, BLU Sniper’s arrows practically eviscerating the hose and shattering the internal compressor. Medic would need to ask the Engineer to see if it was fixable before the next match tomorrow, or another would need to be fabricated; and the Administrator was never a fan.

Medic wiped the excess off his chin and tilted his head back, allowing the pounding rain to take the remainder of evidence from his flesh, clothing and other attire. Too many questions on base if you turn up covered in another’s essence...

  
  


“Uh… Doc?” Jane’s tone was tired, a little confused and worryingly uncertain. Medic snapped about to face him immediately, looking for signs of regret on the Soldier’s face.   
  


“Are you well, Herr Soldier? Was I too rough?” Medic questioned, concerned. Certainly, a consensual partner in their little intimate games where healing was available was one thing… but this had been so ad hoc, perhaps Jane had not wanted to stop Medic? What if this would be the last time he could see Jane in such a state of exquisite agony and orgasmic bliss?

Jane raised his hands, “No it’s not… that. I just… don’t now if it’s normal to… y’know, do that strange communinist kink stuff, and all. Didn’t know I liked that sort of thing and all, but it was good, I think. Except for the last bit…”

Medic’s expression fell from hopeful… to a rigid smile, like one would use to give a patient bad news in an upbeat voice. Jane notices, and places a hand on the Doc’s shoulders, tentative and not sure how this new dynamic worked; if it was a relationship or a fling.

“Sir, I believe my mission report was incorrectly filed… I meant that I would have preferred to be the one to assist you in your uh, _personal tactical deployment_ … to be the one to signal your troops to charge, to call a-...” Jane explained in a rapidly expanding series of army-based metaphors that were making Medic’s brain ache.

“Danke Herr Soldier, ah… Jane. Perhaps… next time, ja?” he offers as a compromise, pulling a wad of saturated bandages from a muddy coat pocket. “Ach, it’s not very hygienic at this time, but you must put pressure on the wound until we get back to base where I can heal it properly.”

The promise of next time seemed to strike Jane, as he pressed the wad to his bullet wound, and it sent an odd little thrill through his body; and a tendril of hope seemed to tangle about his heart. Maybe it was just the afterglow talking, because he hadn’t come so hard in what felt like a lifetime, but… it felt like there was a tug of something there. Tenuous, invisible, but definitely there between them.

A man who liked pain, and another who liked to cause it in an exquisite way… a match made in, well not  _ Hell _ because they’d all been there a while ago and there weren’t many dating agencies from what Jane had seen. Maybe they were just the kind of weird pairing that Happened; work together for years and then one day, without warning, you were coming into the other’s guy’s mouth as he thumb-stabbed you to orgasm. Huh.

Cupid was one sick son of a bitch, then.

  
  


Jane startled out of his reverie by the sudden cessation of noise around them, as the rain finally died down to a mere pitter-patter of individual drops rather than the never-ending torrent of before. Medic instinctually placed a hand on Jane’s cheek, officially to check the man’s pulse because he looked pale; but there was a tender swipe of the thumb in the action that seemed to show affection. 

Impulsively, Jane surged forwards to kiss the other, and felt Medic flinch back for a second; his heart was in the process of falling right out of his arse from the disappointment of it all, when the other man deigned to press his lips to Jane’s. Compared to the violence and passion of before, it was gentle, considered and slightly perfunctory; but there was a strange spark that seemed to linger on their lips as the pair parted. 

An unspoken compatibility that neither had understood before now, and only the strangest string of events had allowed for the pair to realise it. They parted, looking at one another a moment, before stepping back.

Medic went to grab the damaged medigun, and Jane followed along beside him as the rounded the corner to head back to base. Might as well, at this point, they couldn’t exactly wait to have round two out in the open now the cover of the storm was gone...

“Come along Jane, let us see what can be done for your wounds; and hope our… ah, vigorous exercises have not driven the needle too deep to be retrieved with simple pliers. Otherwise you may require surgery…” Medic smiled, and Jane couldn’t help but grin at the subtle little twitch the other man’s cock gave, deep within the confining trousers. 

“I don’t know, Doc…  _ I think I’d like it if you were pinning me down on the operating table, wrists buried deep in my flesh pulling the needle out, and your cock buried deep in my- _ ... and that’s the reason that those sissy French bastards will never be able to create timetravel to murder our great founding fathers!” Jane switched topics so rapidly that Medic glanced at him in alarm, before his eyes caught sight of their teammates up ahead. Clearly looking for the two mercs who hadn’t respawned after the humiliation round.

Jane winked, amused that clearly the German was a tad more blissed out than he was pretending, as that infamous hearing seemed to be a little imparied at this time. He might tuck that fact away for later… 

Medic made a big show of rolling his eyes. “Ah yes, Her Soldier, what an excellent idea we _Americans_ are having…”

The other REDs swarmed over, asking if the pair were alright; Demo taking Solly’s arm over his shoulder to help the man inside, and Engineer already inspecting the destroyed medigun. No one suspected, no one asked. 

The other mercenaries were focused on getting the pair inside, washed, warmed up, fed and tucked away; because today had been a long, cold, godawful loss… and they all needed a bit of shuteye before tomorrow rolled around. 

As the pair were herded to the Infirmary, a subtle look passed from Soldier to Medic and back again. Perhaps not now, and not here, but there would be further opportunities to explore… whatever it was between them.

And that? That was worth waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> I will edit it one day.  
> ...and I may have used the word Cock one too many times.


End file.
